


A Dangerous Game

by la_voison



Category: Junji Ito Collection, 双一の勝手な呪い | Souichi no Katte na Noroi (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Masochism, Sadism, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_voison/pseuds/la_voison
Summary: The new transfer student to Fukazawa High catches the eye of Souichi. A deal is struck between the two of them and a game begins. How much will she be willing to sacrifice for Souichi to fulfill her desire?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for some time and finally decided to attempt it. First try at a multi chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it! Just a fair warning though- updates will probably be very slow due to my health. Please be patient with me.

Fukazawa was a small town in a remote area of Japan. The people that lived there knew each other well and were tightly knit. So it was an immense surprise for Souichi Tsujii, social outcast and self proclaimed occultist extraordinaire, to see the unfamiliar young woman who had set foot in the dismal classroom of Fukazawa High.

He could tell from her appearance that she was nothing like the peons that made up the student body. Her darker style of dress had already brought her perturbed stares and whispers from the other girls in the class. The brain dead males on the other hand, had their eyes firmly fixed on her chest. Not that Souichi hadn't noticed, or could entirely blame them. He couldn't suppress his giggles at their expressions however. Wakayama in particular had taken on the appearance of a drooling dog.

"Feel free to take your seat, Lena." The teacher spoke and she nodded. The stares and whispers from these unfamiliar people had not been unexpected but that did not make her any less uncomfortable. Lena's eyes scanned the small room until they came upon the one free seat in the back of the class.

A raven haired boy sat beside it, sharp giggles coming from his mouth, and she could tell from the way the other students had moved their desks away from him that he was by no means the popular kid. Lena approached him as a mouse would a piece of cheese in a trap. His giggles stopped as she came closer to him and the classroom became so quiet Lena could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

Souichi watched her in amusement as she sat beside him. A nail slid between his lips but she did not notice as she was too busy arranging her books. With her now in closer view, he took the chance to study her appearance thoroughly. Her long, dark brown hair waved gently down her back, a few strands of it hung over her forest green eyes and it was a stark contrast against her pallid skin. His dark eyes moved further down her body, lingering on her breasts before moving down to her legs. Her black skirt had ridden up enough to give him a glimpse of her smooth thigh.

Lena looked up from the notebook she'd been fiddling with after his staring had become too much. Souichi sucked the nail back into his mouth and gave her a wicked grin. She reached down and fixed her skirt before reaching back up to brush her hair off her eyes. Lena opened her mouth as if she were going to speak to him but the teacher had begun the lesson.

Souichi immediately zoned out as soon as the lesson had started. Clearly Lena was the studious type, which he found to be a bit disappointing. But with her closer to him, he presumed it would be easier to cheat off her papers than Wakayama. His eyes flicked over to her, she was currently writing in a black and red notebook with two white flowers on the front. Had she already finished?

Lena looked over at him after a moment of feeling his eyes on her. Her completed papers were pushed aside and she wordlessly moved them closer so Souichi could see them. A light pink blush dusted her cheeks as her attention returned to her notebook.

The raven haired boy interested her. He'd been constantly staring at her since she had sat beside him. The other guys in the class had stared at her, but they had not caught her eye the way he had. A feeling had risen inside of her, something that drew her to him with an almost _magnetic_ force. A force too strong for her to resist.

Souichi had finished copying her answers as soon as the bell had rang, signaling the end of the final period. Most of the other students had exited the room by the time Lena had handed in her paper and made it to the door with her things in hand, Souichi following close behind her.

At hearing a strange crunching sound, Lena turned to look behind her. The raven haired boy had followed her, a nail sticking between his lips. "Erm.. hi. I meant to introduce myself properly earlier. I'm Lena and you are?"

Souichi gave her a curious smile at her words. The nervousness in her voice was endearing and it was not just because of his habit. She clearly was not the social type, something he had in common with her but he could not resist the urge to toy with her a bit. He opened his mouth so she could see the nails pointing down like fangs over his teeth. "Souichi."

Lena couldn't suppress the slight tremor that went through her at the sight. He was _interesting_ to say the least. Souichi giggled at her reaction, pleased that he'd managed to illicit a small amount of fear from the brunette. His enjoyment was shortlived however, as the grating voices of two of the most irritating females in Fukazawa assaulted his ears. Even Lena's attention was drawn to them.

"Is the new girl really talking to that freak?" Midori asked. The light brown haired girl had been an annoyance to Souichi since elementary school. He'd taught her a lesson before but it seems that it clearly was not enough.

"Not surprising. She looks just as creepy as he does." Madoka replied. The two girls looked in Souichi and Lena's direction and shuddered.

Lena rolled her eyes at their words and continued walking past them. Souichi was still following her and Lena decided she didn't mind. In fact, she hoped to speak to him more. As soon as they were outside, Lena slowed her pace and let him move beside her.

"So I guess those two are the usual type of uppity bitches." Lena said.

Souichi snorted. For a shy girl, she certainly had a mouth on her. "Yep."

Lena fixed him wth a wry smile, "You live this way, right? Or did you forget where you live?"

"That's funny and yeah I do." Souichi was curious just how close to him she lived. After all, he hadn't tasted the blood of a pretty girl in a long time. 

The dirt path was long and it provided Lena much time to speak with the raven haired boy. He was interested to hear that she had moved from America which explained the peculiar drawl to her voice. Combined with the slight high pitch of it, he honestly found her voice to be adorable.

"By the way, what's up with the nail chewing?" Lena asked. The way he'd looked at her earlier, she assumed he'd been trying to scare her and believed he'd succeeded. She couldn't decide if she should make him aware of how it had _really_ made her feel. Her anxiety most likely wouldn't allow it.

Souichi stopped walking and as soon as Lena did too, he moved closer to her. "My body does not have enough blood." 

Lena couldn't say a word or move as his long fingers trailed down her cheek, a slight chill following in their wake. "Do you feel that?" Souichi murmured and then gave her a wicked smile when she nodded. "I'll need to feed soon."

Souichi let his fingers trace her lower lip before moving down towards her neck. As he drew closer to her pulse, the trance Lena had fallen into snapped and she quickly pulled away. "Ok! My house is like right there. So I'll see you tomorrow?" Her eyes darted ahead, a shaky breath passing her lips.

It was true, an old house that Souichi had known to be abandoned for some time had come into view through the haze of trees. The teen grit his teeth on the nails in annoyance but knew he didn't have a choice but to let her go. "See you tomorrow, Lena."  
He gave her a little wave as she walked away, his dark eyes following her. Souichi knew he'd get to taste her blood soon enough, he'd just have to be patient until then. After she was no longer in his sight, Souichi made his way towards his own house, not without noticing the light that came on in the room on the left side. _Lena's room_. He was certain to remember that.

\----  
Lena flopped onto her bed and sighed. Her heart was racing and her mind was filled with Souichi. The sensation of the peculiar raven haired boy's fingers still lingered on her skin. A feeling that didn't seem content to fade without driving her mad. 

Souichi's 'answer' to her question had only left her with more questions. Was he deliberately trying to frighten her? If so, he'd somewhat succeeded. She was afraid, more so by what her reactions to him said about her, than by his actions themselves.

For a moment, Lena had _not_ wanted him to stop. It was catching the glimpse of her house through the trees that had brought her back to reality.

She found herself pondering, _what if he hadn't stopped?_ Just how far would the boy have went with her? Excitement pulsed through her body at the thought. Lena had just met him that day but already she felt enamoured by Souichi. However, despite the desire coursing through her, she would not give into him so easily. Yes, tonight Lena would be content with her fantasies but tomorrow she would not allow Souichi to get the best of her again.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Lena awoke later than usual. Her dreams had been frenzied and distorted but the pieces she could remember all revolved around the nail chewing boy. A whisper of her name from his lips. Cold fingers on her neck, her body... The scent of iron and pine.

It took a moment for her to realize that she was late. Hastily she readied herself and practically ran down the trail that led to Fukazawa High. At last arriving at the classroom door, she did her best to collect herself and stepped inside.

Lena immediately felt the eyes of her classmates upon her. A disapproving look from her teacher as she apologized for her tardiness. As he gave her a nod, Lena made her way to her seat in the back of the class. To her surprise, Souichi had not arrived. Was he sick?

This internal question proved to be false as the raven haired teen made his appearance not ten minutes after she did. Lena caught his eye as Souichi made his way towards his seat and a thin smile stretched his lips. She immediately looked down at her notebook, reminding herself of her vow last night.

"Hey Lena." Souichi called out to her.

Honestly she hadn't expected him to speak to her. "What is it, Souichi?" Lena asked as she turned her head slightly in his direction.

That grin was still on his face and his next words made it now seem downright taunting. "Did you have any good dreams last night?"

Lena could feel the heat rise in her cheeks and she quickly tried to immerse herself back inside the pages of her notebook. "Umm.. I didn't dream at all actually and I'm not sure why you want to know."

Souichi giggled at her response, her shaky voice and blushing face told him everything. "Just curious, Lena."

"D..did you?" Lena asked, trying to keep her voice even. He knew, damn it he knew!

"Yeah." His short response was enticing her to probe further but she decided not to take his bait. The day's lesson had begun anyway.

The boy pouted when she looked away. How dare she ignore him! Souichi was already thinking of a curse to put on her for her actions. He'd found a new one the night before that seemed perfectly fitting for the brunette girl. But in the meantime, a wicked idea popped into his mind. A light punishment that would suffice for now.

Souichi quickly glanced at her to make sure her eyes were still on the teacher at the front of the class and to his satisfaction they were. He quickly reached for his 'pencil' box and sat it upon his lap under the desk. Inside were three small dolls: one made of wood, another made of straw, and the last made of cloth. He withdrew the last and a small red pin. Although this would be more effective if he had a taglock in his possession, the very sight of her before him would work well enough.

"Lena." 

Souichi whispered her name over the doll as he hid it from view with a textbook and the box that he had returned to its place on the desk. A surge of energy flowed inside of the doll, now an effigy of the girl beside him. The boy took the tip of the red pin and prodded the side of the doll's neck.

Lena flinched at the sudden pain on her neck. She reached up and rubbed the same spot where Souichi's pin had poked the doll. The boy stifled his giggles and flipped the pin in his hand. He took the red tip and gently rubbed it on the doll's shoulder.

Souichi continued to study her reactions as he moved the pin down 'her' body. Each little whimper or sigh she uttered from the alternating pricks and rubs of the pin heightened his delight. A rush of blood flowed straight to his groin as he listened to her. She could barely focus on the lesson and Souichi wondered how much longer it would be before the teacher caught on to her. 

"This is what you deserve for ignoring me." Souichi whispered, a devilish smile on his face. He took the pin and sharply pushed it into the inner thigh of the doll.

Lena couldn't suppress the shriek that burst from her lips. The teacher had stopped speaking and everyone in the classroom turned their heads in her direction. A blush immediately spread over her cheeks as the teacher fixed her with a cold stare.

"Is something the matter?" He asked her. Lena shook her head and sputtered out, "No, sir."

"Then I would appreciate it if you could refrain from disrupting the class. One troublemaker in this room is more than enough and I would expect better from a new student."

"It won't happen again, sir. I'm sorry." Lena said, her voice shaky. Her hands trembled and she clasped them together in her lap and as soon as the teacher resumed his lecture she immediately looked down at her notebook in an effort to avoid meeting the eyes of anyone still looking at her.

Lena could feel her eyes stinging from the embarassment coursing through her. Confusion also lingered in her mind. Just what had caused those mysterious sensations in her body? She couldn't help but look up from her notebook and as soon as she did her eyes wandered over to Souichi. He stared directly at her with a smug grin on his face and a red pin between his fingers.

Her eyes widened in surprise. Souichi had done this to her? Lena grit her teeth and looked back down at her notebook. She'd confront him about this after class ended.

Eventually the bell rang, signaling break, and the majority of the students exited the classroom leaving only Lena and Souichi behind. The teacher stepped out of the room and once they were entirely alone, Lena turned to the raven haired boy and spoke.

"Ok, what the hell was that?" Lena asked.

Souichi looked up from the paper he had been idly doodling a bat upon and responded with faux confusion. "I have no idea what you mean. I think a bug must have bit you."

"That's a lie." Lena said keeping her gaze fixed on him.

"Kekeke! It would be easily done with such a short skirt as that." Souichi giggled and then ran his eyes over her legs and where the school uniform skirt stopped barely below mid thigh.

Lena blushed and looked away. She tried to think of some rebuttal, something to break the hold he currently had on her.

"A bug bite doesn't feel anything like a pin stabbing me. You must be good with voodoo dolls to make one of me without even using a taglock."

Souichi felt the nail slip from his mouth at her words. A grin spread over his face as his dark eyes met hers. "So, you aren't as ignorant as the other sheep here? How exciting!"

Lena felt the smile cross her lips at his words. She hadn't anticipated him using such things against her but if he wanted to play dirty then so could she. His eyes had been drawn to her legs for a good portion of their conversation so she couldn't resist teasing him a little.

"Souichi, just what did I do to you to make you use a voodoo doll on me?" Lena asked him. She kept her voice soft and sweet, shifting her body a bit to get her skirt to ride up a little further. 

Souichi felt his mouth go dry as a little more of her skin was revealed. It took him a moment to see through what Lena was doing to him. He grit his teeth and responded, "You made the foolish mistake of ignoring me. I had to teach you a lesson."

Lena cocked her head curiously. She hadn't intentionally ignored him. She just couldn't let him too deep inside of her head. Except he was already there.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you." Lena said looking into his eyes. Then continuing in a sweet voice, "Could you find it in your heart to forgive me, Souichi?"

"I suppose I could.."Souichi stood up from the desk and walked over to her. Lena looked up at him demurely and could already feel her heart pounding as he drew closer. The raven haired boy reached down and tilted her chin up towards him. "As long as you swear to never ignore me again."

As the words slipped from her mouth, a soft whisper of 'I swear', Souichi could feel his own heart racing. This girl was driving him mad and he'd only known her for two days. Seems the tables had turned today.

The bell rang once again and as the footsteps of their returning classmates drew nearer, Souichi let go of her and returned to his desk. The rest of the day passed without further incident.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning for a tiny amount of verbal abuse from Lena's mother in this chapter. Other than that, enjoy the chapter!

With the schoolday now at an end, Lena found herself walking home with Souichi once again. The apprehensive stares of the other girls in class once again were fixed upon them but Lena did not care in the slightest. She happily talked with Souichi and to her surprise the subject of her dreams did not come up again.

Souichi waited until the two of them were completely alone on the dirt trail before he steered the conversation towards what he truly wanted: to gauge just how much occult knowledge Lena possessed. "So how _did_ you know that I had used a voodoo doll on you?"

Lena perked up at his question, she had known this was coming after all. A part of her considered lying, but she decided against it. Despite the events of the day, she didn't harbor any ill feelings towards Souichi. _The complete opposite in fact._ "First and foremost, you waving that pin at me was a dead giveaway." Lena said.

Souichi snickered in response, he really couldn't resist taunting her. In a voice that feigned innocence he said, "A pin proves no act of wrongdoing, I may have just been using it to fix my school shirt you know."

"Right, of course. Because your face just totally screams innocent." Lena said with a grin.

"I have done nothing wrong **_ever_** in my entire life." Souichi responded.

Seeing him say that with barely an attempt at a straight face made Lena burst into giggles. She soon recovered and said, "Moving on, secondly I have read a bit on voodoo. I couldn't be sure at first because it was unexpected but random little hits of pain and _whatever the hell_ that other thing you were doing to me were definitely big signs. Just what exactly were you trying to do anyway?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Souichi said. His dark eyes glinted wickedly at the words but he didn't elaborate. "You seemed to _really_ like it!"

Lena went quiet at his words, causing him to pause a moment to look at her. A blush once again dusted her cheeks and the sight only increased his enjoyment of the effect he clearly had on her. _Would she refuse now if he tried again at taking her blood?_

Suddenly she stopped walking and seemed reticent to continue. "Oh fuck, _she's_ home today."

Lena's house had came into view and the faint glimpse of a car was present in the driveway. Souichi gave her a curious look as he asked, "Your mother?"

Lena nodded and sighed. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course!"

Lena gave him a small smile before she started to make her way up the driveway. Curiosity piqued from Lena's change in demeanour, Souichi lingered behind until the brunette disappeared inside of the house. Once she was inside, Souichi crept up the driveway himself, taking care to remain hidden in case someone were to come out and spot him.

The windows weren't heavily covered, the one peering into the living room was obscured by a mere blind. Souichi was able to watch Lena walk inside timidly and soon could hear the loud voice of a woman that was certain to have been her mother.

"Hope you plan on doin something this evening besides pile up in your room."

"I have homework." Lena responded tersely. "Where's dad?"

"He said somethin about music equipment. I don't know and it ain't my problem."

Lena hurried out of the room and Souichi backed away from the window. The woman muttered something under her breath but Souichi could not decipher it. He already disliked this woman. The way she spoke, especally to Lena, gave him an immediate desire to curse her.

The raven haired boy moved alongside the house until he was finally right underneath Lena's window. One side of it was obscured by a blue curtain, but the rest gave him a rather decent view into the girl's bedroom. Books and her game consoles took up a good portion, but in a corner atop her dresser was something that caught his interest. It was clearly an altar setup with it's adornments of a green crystal ball, candles, scattered crystals, some type of dragon statuette, and a chalice with a Baphomet engraving.

The brunette sat upon her bed with a schoolbook in front of her. She was completely oblivious to his presence outside of her window. Or at least that's what Souichi thought. He spent a while staring at her, grateful that her bed was the closest thing to the window. So close that he could see the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. The way her soft lips were parted slightly, her pencil between her teeth as she idly chewed upon it. It wasn't long however before she looked up from her textbook and glanced out of the barely covered window.

Souichi quickly ducked down and decided that was his time to depart. Inching upward, he made sure Lena had turned away from the window and once he was satisfied he wouldn't be caught, Souichi snuck away from the house and returned to his own home.

\-----

By the time Lena had finished her homework, her father had returned home. She could hear his loud voice and footsteps as he brought in whatever new piece of music equipment he had procured and rambled about it aimlessly. Not ten minutes had passed of his rambles before her mother had set in screaming about something.

Lena did her best to ignore it, but as usual her mother insisted on aiming some insult at her despite her desire to completely avoid the argument. The familiar frustration rose inside of her, she knew she should keep her mouth shut, but the urge to fire something back was overwhelming. She was _so very_ tired of it.

But she managed to stay quiet, at least a little longer. This was broken by her father opening her door. "Isn't it ridiculous that she can blow all our money on whatever she wants but I get something for me, that can actually be put to use, and I catch hell about it?"

"Yeah it is." Lena said. It was true after all, but even if it wasn't Lena knew it was best to agree with whatever her father said. Or she would have to deal with him sulking all night.

"Blow all the money? If I didn't have to keep up that little freak and feed her fat ass then there'd still be plenty of money." Another insult from her mother's mouth.

"Fat ass? You're the one who's paying for a gym membership but still _gains_ weight because you eat everything in the house. I mean, at least I don't steal Dad's food that I know he's saving." Lena retorted.

That just brought on more of her mother's screaming. Most of it was barely even understandable. Her father sighed and walked out of Lena's bedroom, shutting her door behind him. Lena curled up on the bed and sighed to herself. Her hands were shaking from the usual rage and sadness she felt at being subjected to the things her mother said to her. There was nothing she could do about it of course. Just bear it until some day she could hopefully leave, if that was even possible due to inheriting her father's spine disease.

Lena looked towards her altar, she'd tried placing curses on her mother but for the most part they failed miserably. Her talent seemed to lie in the realm of spirit work, not curses. But as the brunette got up to ready herself for bed, she realized there _was_ someone she knew that was good at curses. _Someone who may be willing to end her suffering..... for a price._


	4. Chapter 4

The next day began with Lena sitting at her desk anxiously awaiting Souichi's arrival. She knew she would not be able to voice her proposal at the time, there were far too many intrusive ears and she could not risk being overheard. Eventually the teen in question arrived, his eyes immediately fixing on her as he entered the classroom.

Souichi could see the brunette girl fidgeting in her desk, more so as he approached. She wanted something and he knew he would find out soon enough. "Lena.." Just as he had planned to ask her what was on her mind, the teacher stood up and began the morning lesson.

"At break, I'll tell you then." Lena spoke quickly and Souichi sighed and leaned back in his seat. He idly rolled the nail in his mouth, half listening to the lecture and mostly watching Lena. It irked him when her attention was no longer on him, but at least she'd learned from the day before. Every so often she would look away and give him a small smile or meet his eyes. Proving to him that she was not intentionally ignoring him.

The morning wore on, the lecture now ended and classwork passed out which Lena had quickly finished. Souichi did his own, solely because he was not in the mood for another lecture from his family about how he did not apply himself. He had learned since elementary school that going above the bare minimum in such a wretched place was a waste of his valuable time and intellect. If he so desired, Souichi knew he could rank above all the imbeciles in his school. "But I must keep up my pretense of being ordinary, they couldn't handle my true power! _Kekeke!_"

Lena bit her lip as she listened to the raven haired boy talk to himself. "I wouldn't mind a taste of that _true power_." Lena said softly enough for only Souichi to catch her words.

Souichi felt the nail slip out of his mouth. The brunette giggled and looked back down at her opened notebook. Souichi kept looking at her until the sound of the bell ringing broke the silence of the classroom. Now he could find out what she wanted. _And if things were going in the direction he was longing for._

Lena stayed seated at her desk as the other students filed out of the room for break. Souichi kept his eyes on her, waiting for when she would finally speak. At last they were alone and Lena rose to her feet. "Souichi." She said his name and beckoned for him to follow her. 

Souichi stood up and followed her lead out into the hallway. They didn't go far, merely into an empty classroom close by. She had wanted them to be completely alone after all. As the door shut behind them, Lena stood in front of the teacher's desk and met his eyes firmly.

"I want you to curse someone for me."

Souichi grinned at her words, he was more than happy to oblige. "I should have known you would want my services. After all, I am truly the **_most_** powerful one here."

Lena nodded in response and said, "I admit, curses are not something I'm good at. I need you for this, Souichi."

Souichi swallowed hard, the way she looked at him as she said that drove him crazy. But he had to keep his composure. "If you really want my help, then you know it comes with a price."

"I know." Lena said. She sat on the desk and looked up at him. Her heart was pounding as his dark eyes raked over her. Souichi drew close to her and tilted her chin upwards until her eyes were locked with his.

"Is it a price you are willing to pay?"

"Yes." 

"Very good." Souichi said, a nail slipping from between his lips as he let her go. "I assume the target is your mother?"

"Yeah." Lena responded. Last night had been the final straw. She was willing to do whatever Souichi wanted as long as he would free her from the hell she endured.

"Kekeke! I know just the curse then." Souichi said and then lowered his lips to her ear. "If you can handle it of course."

Lena sucked in a breath and said, "What is it?"

"It takes place in stages. First, is the most subtle. Her days will become worse, wearing down her spirit." Souichi placed his hand on her thigh, emboldened by the quickening of her breathing.

"What's the second part?" Lena could feel the blood roaring through her body. Heat rose in her cheeks and a warmth spread down into her stomach and between her thighs. His voice had dropped as he spoke, leaving her enraptured by his words.

"The second stage, her mind will start to shatter. Slowly, she'll lose her grip on reality." Souichi moved his fingers upward, tracing the hem of her skirt before slipping under enough to touch her soft skin. Lena didn't move to stop him, so his hand slid up to rest as a warm weight upon her. His other hand took a lock of her hair and he breathed in her scent as Lena asked, "And what of the last?"

"The last stage?" Souichi said as he let her hair fall from between his fingers. The boy gave her a wicked grin as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"Tell me." Lena whispered. "Please, Souichi."

"I can make her suffer physically. As much as you want." Souichi said, idly stroking her skin. "Or.."

"Or?"

_"I could kill her, but that carries the highest price of all."_

Silence lingered with his words. Souichi's hands remained upon her as he waited for her next move. Lena felt as if her heart had stopped but she didn't have to think much to know her decision. Souichi sighed and had begun to remove himself from her but was caught off guard by the brunette's next action.

Lena closed the gap between them and pressed her lips against the chapped ones of the raven haired teen. Souichi remained frozen, not sure how to react and barely believing what had occured was not just another of his fantasies. When she pulled back from him, he stared blankly at her.

"I'm sorry." Lena said and turned her face away. "Forget I asked.."

"No. Do that again, but this time tell me your answer."

It was Lena's turn to stare, and that she did at Souichi's words. Her cheeks burned red with embarrassment. "I want you to do it, Souichi. I'll do anything you ask of me." This time Souichi was ready for her kiss. His hand cupped her cheek as his tongue slipped in her mouth. Their movements were clumsy but as her tongue twined with his, the mutual passion became evident.

Lena felt his hand slide around her waist as the kiss deepened. The taste of iron stood out to her as well as an underlying sweetness. A soft moan passed her lips and Souichi took that as an invitation to place his hand back on her thigh. "Not..not yet." Lena whispered and Souichi slowly removed it. "We'll work up to that." The boy said with a wicked smile.

"You sound very sure of yourself." Lena said. Her cheeks were still flushed and her breathing was uneven.

"Of course. You _clearly_ can't resist me after all. But I am a gentleman and am willing to be patient." Souichi knew that last part wasn't entirely true, but he wasn't foolish enough to lose his chance with her. However there was one thing he had no patience for.

Lena smiled at his words. She decided it would be fun to test that statement. A little bit of revenge for embarrassing her the day before. "If that's true, then let's make a game of it."

"_Kekeke!_ You have my attention." Excitement flashed in his dark eyes as he waited for her to speak.

"Since the curse requires payment, I'll let you claim a part of me for each stage **_if_** I'm satisfied with the results."

"Welll then.... I accept." Souichi grinned as he spoke. Such an easy game, he couldn't help but think. She'd be his by the end of the month. "There's one thing I expect however if you want me to do this for you."

"So the kiss wasn't satisfactory?" Lena said with a small pout. She had an idea where he was going with this but she couldn't resist teasing him.

"That was just a bonus." Souichi said as he reached up to brush his fingers over her lips. "And according to this game, that's the first part I get to claim of you."

"Fair enough." Lena said. "What is it you want?"

_"I think you know."_ Souichi leaned forward and spoke into her ear. His fingers trailed softly from her lips down to her neck and gently caressed her pulse.

"My blood." Lena whispered and the boy gave a soft laugh before moving his lips down to her neck. 

"Now, do we _truly_ have a deal, Lena?"

_"Yes."_

Souichi shifted the nails in his mouth and promptly sunk them into the soft flesh of her neck. A sharp cry tore from her lips which he stifled by placing his hand over her mouth. He couldn't allow interruptions after all. Lena's body went rigid and trembled against him. He grabbed her hand and held her still as he withdrew the nails and began to softly suck at the weeping wounds.

Lena could feel an odd mix of pain and lightness overtake her body. Her senses were electric but her mind felt disconnected from what was happening to her body until she felt the warmth of his tongue on her skin and the gentle suckling on her throat. Pleasure began to mingle with the pain, a hot coiling in her stomach that moved between her legs and made her want to rub them together. The coalescing sensations made her giddy, almost as if she were drunk. And she was, completely drunk on the raven haired boy that was currently ravaging her throat with harshening sucks and kisses.

The moment the bittersweet taste of her blood hit his tongue, Souichi's fragile grasp on control completely snapped. _More._ The word burned in his mind white hot and compelled him to obey. He'd never felt a need as unbearable as this. _The sharp tang of her blood overwhelming his tastebuds. The feeling of her soft skin beneath his fingers. Those delectable noises emitting from her lips._ **_He craved it. He craved her._**

Too soon was the moment shattered by the shrieking schoolbell. Souichi didn't pull away until Lena weakly tapped the back of his head. The two of them looked at each other in silence: Lena glassy-eyed and slightly dizzy, Souichi with his mouth stained scarlet and dark eyes burning with desire.

"W..we should go back to class." Lena said. She stood up from the desk but swayed slightly and Souichi caught her hand.

"Like hell. C'mon Lena, let's skip." Souichi reached his hand up to wipe her blood from his lips. Her neck was still dripping anyway and if he could keep her to himself for now, Souichi could make sure she wouldn't be sent off to the school nurse. Which was bound to happen as soon as anyone else saw her current state.

"Mm, but what about our stuff?" Lena asked him. Maybe it was the lack of blood, or the countless other things this boy had made her feel in such a short span of time, but she was seriously considering going along with what he said. She placed her hand against the wounds to still the bleeding which had thankfully slowed some and awaited his answer.

"I'll get it. Just follow me, Lena." Souichi took her hand and led her to the door of the classroom. He stuck his head out and could see for the most part the hall was empty. In a way, this was good. No one would see the two bloodspotted teens. But this also meant that getting their things would be an annoyance.

Lena followed him out into the hallway and could feel her heart pounding. She wasn't sure if it was because she had never skipped class before or if it was because of Souichi. The most likely case was both. His touch on her hand was warm and gentle, different from when he had drunk her blood. She couldn't say she disliked either.

"Wait here." Souichi left her outside of what she realized was the girl's bathroom. He gave her a nailfilled grin and poked her cheek before heading off towards their classroom. Since she had a moment alone, Lena decided it would be best if she tried to tidy herself up a bit and tend to the fresh bitemarks. She slipped into the bathroom and stood at the sink, holding a handfull of tissue to her neck. It didn't take long for the bleeding to fully cease and then Lena was left to dab at the six streams that had dried on her skin and dripped onto the clean white collar of her school blouse.

When she stepped back outside, Souichi stood waiting for her with her journal in his hand and their schoolbags slung over his shoulder. He held it open and was idly reading one of the pages.

"Heh, didn't expect you to be a poet."

Lena blushed and spoke nervously. "Those are just things I write when the mood strikes, when I'm bored in class, you know."

"Still pretty good. I like how you turn them into stories. Delightfully spooky!" The boy grinned and snapped her journal shut. Lena took it from him and expected him to hand over her schoolbag as well but he kept it.

"Let's go." Souichi said and Lena followed behind him. Since they would be caught if they used the front door, Souichi led her to a door at the far end of the hallway.

"After you, my dear!" Souichi called with a teasing grin and Lena smiled in return and stepped outside. Ever since drinking her blood, Souichi's mood had become downright jubilant. She found it extremely cute. Lena did not exactly know where she stood with this boy or even what she wanted. She was certainly attracted to him, a clear mutual attraction she knew, but aside from desire, where exactly did she want things to go with Souichi? Maybe by the end of their arrangement she would know if this was just passion or something more.


End file.
